Only Water
by D0nQuix0te
Summary: Everyone knew that Lily changed James, but did anyone notice that James changed Lily too? JPLE. oneshot.


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling has the honour of owning these wonderful characters.**

**xLady-Helenax: my amazing beta.**

* * *

"Please?"

"No, James."

"Come on, why not?"

"Sorry to be the one to break it to you, honey, but it's raining."

"That's the point!"

"No."

"You're no fun."

"…fine!"

Lily Evans got up from her spot on the couch and walked to where her fiancé was standing by the front door.

"Just let me get my jacket," she said.

"No way," James replied, taking her by the elbow. "You won't need it."

Before she knew it, Lily was pulled through the front door and out into the raging elements. Drops of rain plunked against hard surfaces and the wind blew fallen leaves across the ground. Lily groaned at the sight and sound of it all.

James' hand was in hers and he led her down their walkway, to the front gate of their yard. Lily was instantly wet from the rain. Her hair became flat and stringy, and a couple strands lay plastered to her face.

She looked at the dark-haired man who had forced her to come outside with him. His hair was soaked too, and his glasses were covered in raindrops. His clothes clung to his lean, yet muscular figure. It was obvious that he was a Quidditch player. He was also grinning like the idiot that he was.

"Can we go back inside now?" Lily asked, a tone of pleading coming through in her voice.

"Of course not," James answered. "You look beautiful," he added.

"Thank you, you're not too bad yourself," she responded.

"You think I'm beautiful?" James inquired.

"What? No! I meant – you know – you look good," Lily stammered.

"You think I'm beautiful!" James exclaimed. "Sirius will be _so _jealous. I'm beautiful and he isn't! _I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty, and…_"

Lily covered her face with a wet hand. _What am I getting myself into?_ She thought. The redhead turned back to the house and started to walk back, before she was stopped once again by the now quiet James.

"Not yet!" he said. "Come out on the street with me."

Lily turned to face him and smiled apologetically.

"I'm soaked, James, my hair will take forever to tame, my makeup is probably running, and my shoes are filled with rain."

"It's only water, love, only water," James countered. "You look fine, remember? Beautiful."

Then he pulled her closer to himself and pecked her on the forehead. He felt her body grow less tense, and took the opportunity to pull her towards the street. She went slowly, but didn't resist.

"Want to dance?" James asked when they stood in the middle of the road. The young woman raised an eyebrow, but placed a pale hand on her lover's shoulder all the same. He took the lead, directing her in a small circular motion, touching his chest to hers.

"This must be something you and Sirius do," Lily commented with a smile.

"Remus, actually," James answered. "You know how Sirius is; he's more paranoid about his hair then the average female."

"You make the poor boy out to be a ditz!" Lily exclaimed.

"I know him better then you do, Lil," said James, laughter in his voice.

"I'll be sure to pass this on to him, you know, all these things that you are implying!" Lily threatened. "He deserved to know what you're saying about him behind his back!"

"Oh, fine," James said, defeated. "Though he does prefer going out in the rain as a dog."

Lily grimaced. "Somehow I don't see the rest of you approving of that."

"Well, I suppose I'm immune to the wet-dog smell now, as is Peter. Remus, on the other hand, has a rather sharp sense of smell." James smiled.

"How unfortunate," Lily replied.

The rain continued to beat down around them, but they took no notice, as they were already as wet as they could possibly be.

The two of them moved to the rhythm of the rain. It really wasn't all that bad, Lily presumed, now that she could focus on other things aside from avoiding the downpour of water.

It was rather calming in a way, peaceful and cleansing.

"I love you, Jamie," Lily said suddenly.

"Love you too, Lil."

"This isn't all that bad," Lily said.

"Ha! I told you! That'll teach you to trust me more. Would I ever make you do something unpleasant on purpose?" James exclaimed.

"Probably."

"Whatever."

But James was right, Lily thought. It was only water. Lily was quickly coming to enjoy being outside in the rain with James.

Perhaps, deep down, this was why she and James were meant for each other. Lily had grown up in a covered, proper life. There hadn't been a lot of room for random or reckless behaviour. A little of it had to do with how her parents were raised themselves, and a bit had to do with the fact that they were muggles. Muggles could not dry themselves, clothes and all, with the flick of a wand.

However, it wasn't just that. James had, probably unknowingly, taught Lily that every so often, one had to let go of reason and indulge in something out of the ordinary. A no-nonsense life was a no-fun life, Lily now realized.

Everyone could see that Lily had changed James. By their sixth year in Hogwarts, the young wizard has stopped cursing people for the fun of it. Now, people could see that James had changed Lily. Her practical life was no more. It was now important to have fun, even with small, simple things, whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Maybe life was too serious, these days. With a war rising, people needed little moments, such as dancing in the rain, more often, to keep their minds focused on reality.

"We can go in now, if you'd like," James said, pulling away from Lily to look at her face. She closed her eyes and pulled him back against her.

"Just a few more minutes," she said.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so! Please review!**

**-D0nQuix0te**


End file.
